Rendición
by musguita
Summary: De vuelta al suelo todo sabía amargo. Tal vez era la mezcla de oxicitina, alcohol y bilis. No quería abrir los ojos. Spoilers: Merry Little Christmas.


No sé si esto ocurrió así, si todo lo que sintió en ese momento fue lo que a continuación leeréis, pero sí me gusta pensar que ocurrió así y que lo sintió de ese modo. Porque esta es mi visión de esta pequeña agonía que fue el final de Merry Little Christmas y que me partió el corazón.  
Esta idea surgió a raíz de una frase que me impactó en un libro que me tiene absorbida, Lunar Park. A veces la musa viene en forma de drogas, violencia y sexo. 

A todos los que sois Hilson, y que no entendeis la serie sin House, pero que tampoco tendría el mismo sentido si Wilson no estuviese allí. Porque la amistad verdadera adquiere muchas formas, y la suya, es descomunal.   
_  
Especialmente dedicado a Angy, Morgan, Palm, Queenie y Sandra. Por vuestra manera de entenderlos._

* * *

Oh no- here comes that sun again.  
And (that) means another day without you my friend.  
And it hurts me to look into the mirror at myself.  
And it hurts even more to have to be with somebody else.

And it's so hard to do and so easy to say.  
But sometimes - sometimes,  
you just have to walk away - walk away.

With so many people to love in my life, why do I worry about one?  
But you put the happy in my ness, you put the good times into my fun.

And it's so hard to do and so easy to say.  
But sometimes - sometimes,  
you just have to walk away - walk away and head for the door.

We've tried the goodbye so many days.  
We walk in the same direction so that we could never stray.  
They say if you love somebody than you have got to set them free,  
but I would rather be locked to you than live in this pain and misery.  
They say time will make all this go away,  
but it's time that has taken my tomorrows and turned them into yesterdays.  
And once again that rising sun is droppin' on down  
And once again, you my friend, are nowhere to be found.

And it's so hard to do and so easy to say.  
But sometimes, sometimes you just have to walk away, walk away and head for the door.  
You just walk away - walk away - walk away.  
You just walk away, walk on, turn and head for the door. 

**(Walk Away, Ben Harper) **

* * *

**Rendición. **

_…comprendí que si quería volver a vivir (es decir, no morirme) tenía que huir de Nueva York. _

_ Lunar Park, Bret Easton Ellis._

Cuando chocó contra el suelo no sintió nada. La colisión oportuna. El golpe perfecto.   
Su mente era un conjunto de vagos y difusos recuerdos que componían su memoria sobre los últimos días a cámara lenta. Traición, ausencia de vicodina, dolor, abandono, Cuddy volviendo con el rabo entre las piernas y pidiendo ayuda, negativas y una puerta cerrándose de golpe, alcohol, soledad y más dolor, unos cortes en el brazo, endorfinas, Cameron curando heridas superficiales porque las otras no tienen remedio ni cura, tristeza y más soledad, oxicitina, la mirada desesperanzada de un amigo, oxicitina, nostalgia, una llamada de teléfono, el vacío de su existencia y alcohol.  
Un largo y eterno trago de whisky.  
De vuelta al suelo todo sabía amargo. Tal vez era la mezcla de oxicitina, alcohol y bilis. No quería abrir los ojos. La oscuridad mientras los mantenía cerrados era más segura y menos aterradora que lo que le rodeaba.   
Alguien le llamaba. Una voz familiar, quizás la única familia que tenía.  
Los pasos cada vez sonaban más cercanos. Apenas sintió sus manos cuando le tocaron con nerviosismo y le giraron. Encontró el bote. La oxicitina era un enemigo peor que la vicodina. Lo tiro con gesto cansado. Se había rendido. James Wilson había tirado la toalla.   
Entonces sus ojos presenciaron que había algo más angustiante que el dolor y la adicción. Estaba cortando el cordón umbilical, el fino hilo que le unía a su conciencia. Notó el peso de la pérdida aplastarle contra el suelo como si aplastase uno a uno todos sus miedos.  
Lo vio en sus ojos. La decepción dibujada tan claramente que le encogió el corazón.   
Si había un momento para segundas oportunidades, debía ser ese.   
No podía dejar que él perdiese la fe.   
No iba a dejarle rendirse.   
Compondría el puzzle pieza a pieza. 


End file.
